


words.

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: paper hearts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Gen, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Kageyama Tobio-centric, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: remember the way you made me feel.(in which Kageyama Tobio feels too much, but says too little.)
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: paper hearts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867867
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28





	words.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in the KageHina Big Bang server, mostly because I was bored. this is extremely unedited, but i hope you like it!

Tobio wasn't good with words. 

He always used the wrong tone of voice, the wrong word choice. It wasn't that his vocabulary was limited - it was that he didn't know how best to express himself with the right tone, the right words, in the right scenario. 

Too many words, too many emotions he couldn't name. Too many words clogging his airways, tying up his tongue, imprisoning his brain. Too many emotions tearing at his heart, scrambling his thoughts.

Tobio wasn't good with words. 

He looked at ~~his partner~~ Hinata and spat insults instead of compliments. _(Do better, be better- you're so much more than what you think you are-)_ He hit him, berated him, instead of holding him close. _(I can't- I shouldn't- I-)_

Tobio wasn't good with words. 

"Kageyama?" Hinata looked back, tilted his head. "'S there something wrong?"

~~_("I love you.")_ ~~

So he said nothing.

~~He couldn't take back the words he never said, after all.~~


End file.
